leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FullSteamSpacemachine/Heroes of Newerth and League of Legends
It's always the same... If there are two games which are kinda alike, people want one of them to stand above the other. One always has to be better in several terms. But even though HoN and LoL are similar, they are both different. If you compare them, you will notice quickly what i mean. So what are the facts about these games in comparison?! _________________________________________________________________________________________ *First of all: Its definite that LoL is by far more newbie-friendly. The game is easy to understand and you wont really lose track of whats happening. HoN on the other hand is not that easy for newbies. Its less forgiving for making mistakes ingame and for newcomers it might be even hard to tell apart friend and foe. *Next up: Graphics. You dont have to look twice to see that these two games have different graphics, both great in their own way. While LoL is charming with its nice colors and (i dare to say) kinda...cell-shading looking graphics, HoN looks more serious and maybe a little dark. LoL can attract every age, HoN is more suited for serious players. But still both look great. LoL has a simple style with nice effects. HoN has some more interesting effects. *Another point: The actual game. LoL is easy to understand and to follow. No problems with identifying who is who, no problems in chosing what items to buy, no problems in calculating "can i survive/kill, or not". (there may be cases when we experience problems in these situations but im talking about the usual) - HoN may look a little more difficult, especially in terms of items. But the truth is, the most complicated thing is to find your way through the shop. It just takes a little time to get accustomed to. The overall game is a little more complicated than LoL, but not less fun. *Not to forget: Point to argue - Balance: HoN is by far more balanced than LoL. Although it seems that champion like the Legionnaire are overpowered, they just arent that hard to master. LoL has these champions too, like Master Yi or Rammus. Every new champion in HoN is interesting and something new, though balanced. In LoL there are sometimes some difficulties with the new champions in terms of balance, bugs and originality. Nonetheless every champion in LoL is fun too. _________________________________________________________________________________________ You cant say that one game is better than the other. Even though they particitape in the same category, they still specialize in different parts. - League of Legends is a fun game for every, which is easy to learn. Even if you makes mistakes ingame you still can catch up. - Heroes of Newerth is a more serious game for people who seek something difficult to master. Sometimes its hard to catch up to your team if you are a little behind. I like both games. There are times when i want to play LoL more than HoN and the other way around. So try them out and get your own opinion. Category:Blog posts